hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
New York
New York is a bustling city which has been hit by an explosion of unhappiness caused by a certain trouble-maker. Now it's filled with unhappy penguin-inhabitants who need to be cheered up (using "sparklers", meaning special wands). Some of the famous buildings of the real-world-NY can be found in it's counterpart on Sanrio Land, but with a different image. Quests in New York will not provide your character with experience points raising its level! But you can still start a few quests with a low-level character in and around New York (plus Jersey Trails and Bronx Outskirts). Resources only have level 1 in these three areas. To get to the big bunch of NY-quests aimed at high-level characters you would have to go to some lengths with a low-level char though. You might still be interested in some of the quests in NY for outfit and healing pretzels - since New York is the only area where you can get healthy meals as drops from creatures. Badtsunko in New York will reward you with optional sparklers and an outfit, also the "hidden quests" will provide you with outfit. Higher level characters can find Jellybeans and Roberta outside of New York in Jersey Trails to the northwest (up left). Robertas quest will start the big bunch of main-quests for New York. After completing the "intro-quests" starting from Roberta you can find Hanamaru for the actual main-quests in Bronx Outskirts to the norteast (up right) outside of New York. The Mayor is in an area called "???" (a Time-Out Room) at the right bottom corner of the map of Bronx Outskirts - he's the "end-boss" for New York as you can say ;) NPCs * Hello Kitty (in NY) * Badtz-Maru * Chococat (in NY) * My Melody (in NY) * TuxedoSam (in NY) * Purin (in NY) * Keroppi (in NY) * the Little Twin Stars (in NY) Lala (in NY) and Kiki (in NY), * Ijuin Pandaba * Badtsunko * Kokko-Chan * Daisy * Sayuri * Pochi in Pochi's Pizza Parlor (a key is needed to enter) - he's also a vendor/merchant * Recyclobot * Coro (in NY) * Pile o' Trunk Shops * New York Merchant * Farm Manager * Pretzel Vendor * Friendly Pretzel Vendor at the Grand Central Station (Sunbright Express) Connects to maps *Bronx Outskirts - to the north-east (up to the right) *Jersey Trails - to the west (up to the left) *West Misty Land - to the south-east (bottom right corner) houses *Lincoln Center *Yankee Stadium *Metropolitan Museum *Empire State Building *Pochi's Pizza Parlor (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Grand Central Station leads to the Sunbright express (train) Creatures * Blondie (30) * Lonely Berrynose (30) * Lonely Applenose (30) * Cappy (31) * Cranky Cappy (31) * Super Cranky Cappy (31) * Waddle (32) * Wrecker Waddle (32) at the Lincoln Center * Vinny (33) * Vexed Vinny (33) at the Yankee Stadium * Hobbes (34) * Huffy Hobbes (34) at the Metropolitan Museum * Oswald (35) * Offput Oswald (35) at the Empire State Building * Penguino (35) * Junior Penguinos (35) * Don Penguino (35) * Penguino Baddie (35) * Krazy Krab (1) * Sea Creature (5) Resources Gathering: *Frostshells (1): Sweet Frostshell (32) heals Energy +10, Handle Piece (32) Mining: *Pile o' Trunk (1) - you can find 10 of them in New York; you will need each one only once Notes and Hints There are some "hidden" quests in New York, meaning you will get some stuff and will have to find out yourself what to do with it to get the actual quest and the according reward. These quests are available for characters of all levels! Here's some tips how to get them: "Mysterious Power": go to Jersey Trails and gather stuff from the "Jersey-Ginseng"-Plants (level 1, doesn't need any tools) until you find a rare beige root with a very unimpressive name. It'll get you a lot of HKO-ingame-money (HKO-$) after completing the quest it starts. You can repeat this quest as often as you like "A Little Pick-Me-Up": cheering up Cappys in New York (northern area) and gathering from Frostshells will get you parts to combine in your inventory and click the finished product to get a quest from Badtz Maru. He'll give you another quest called "Zappiness" and after this you'll get a special sparkler as a reward "Funky Junk": find 10 different (!) "Piles o’ Junk" in New York and get one sample of stuff from each of those - from “1 of 10″ to “10 of 10″. Combine them in your inventory (right-click) and find out where to deliver them to ;) You'll get an hand-held-item "Cheering the Uncheerable": search for a yellow "Strange Pile" (level 1, doesn't need any tools) in Bronx Outskirts and try to get a special item by digging there (not meaning the packs of Zappy Cells you can get instead of it more often). You can use this item with the creature of the same name to get a quest and a nice hand-held-item "Curious Beginnings": after defeating the mayor and talking to Hanamaru try fighting the mayor a second time Please find out for yourself what this map is hinting at ;) What it's been like before 2011 New York was available in the Beta of HKO but was taken out of the game in 2009 and has not been seen on Sanrio Land again until end of 2010 for a christmas-event. During this time before christmas 2010 there was a door on the left side of Sanrio Harbour to enter New York - but only the city itself, no surrounding areas. On January 24th 2011 New York was implemented "officially", filled with NPCs, enterable buildings, creatures and quests; together with Jersey Trails and Bronx Outskirts. Category:Locations